The little ways of saying: I love you!
by Half Kracker
Summary: *Short takari story* Tk and Kari are both 11 yrs old and love comes into there lives at a young age! Hint: ~* Love hurts*~ PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! 100% Takari! Enjoy reading! It might be the last from me! ttfn!


****

Author note: ? *Sigh* Nothing to say… just a one shot story that well yeah what more could you ask for from me? Another love story by me… well tell me what you think! ** read and review!**

****

Disclaimer: *Sigh* don't own digimon, and I don't care too either. The person who created digimon did fine. 

__

" The little ways of saying: I love you!"

By: Courage

As the day was cold and snow blew all over, covering the earth as if it was a blanket I watched as T.K stuck his head out of the back door…

" Kari… do you think we'll have school tomorrow?" He asked with a childish look on his face.

I couldn't help but smile at him, " I don't think we will but then again, who knows what they have planned for us T.K."

As a small sigh escaped his throat he closed the door and said, " I hope Matt and Tai will be back soon!"

His 11 year old voice had said as he walked over to me and plopped down on the couch.

" There fine T.K… it'll probably take them longer since it snowing." I said flipping the television on to keep our minds off the idea of how long Tai and Matt was out… _ Maybe I shouldn't of said anything about me being hungry. They would have been here with me and T.K._ I couldn't help but thought about the worse things that could happen to them… its been over an hour and they both haven't been back yet! 

" You think there okay Kari?" He asked as he looked at the clock that sat on the top of the television.

" T.K there probably fine! I wouldn't worry about them to much! Come on… lets find something to do." I said turning the T.V off and slowly getting up off the couch…

" What can we do Kari?" He asked innocently to me with his blue eyes on me as if there was innocents to be played…

" We can go outside and play in the snow!" I said. I've been wanting to play in the snow all day long but Tai and Matt wanted to stay in, but now since there both gone… I can do whatever I want! No big brother to tell me what to do! And so what if it's a little childish, still can have some fun in the snow!

T.K grinned… " Cool!! I'm in." He said grabbing his coat and slipped it over his small body.

I grabbed my own coat and slipped it over my head and grabbed my boots that was next to the door… I then grabbed T.K's hat and slipped it on his head and smiled at him… he was so cute, and I couldn't deny it too! He was what ever girl could want… a nice and sweet personality in a guy! Let alone the cuteness in those soft blue eyes of his… they always seem to give a person a reason to smile even if you are down about something, and they gave your body that warm sensation that couldn't be resisted.

" Thanks Kari." He said looking at me with that boyish smile as if his smile is hiding something, something that don't want to come out but then again does…

I shrugged and felt my cheeks grow warm as I looked down, " Don't mention it T.K." 

T.K opened the door and said, " I feel kind of childish."

Childish? How can you feel childish when your are basically a child? I looked at him… feeling the cold air stinging my cheeks as it rushed into the room… " Why feel childish when almost everyone plays in it?" I asked.

He looked at me… almost like he was confused but nodded, " Okay… lets go! We don't have anything else to do!" 

I grinned and fallowed T.K out the door and onto the white snow that covered the whole area that was surrounding us…

" So… now what?" He asked looking at me.

One of those questions that you just can't answer… I looked around and then a small thought came to my mind… " Hey T.K… wanna make snow angels?" I asked.

" Why not? It'll by us some time and next why don't we make a castle out of the snow?" He said.

I liked the castle idea more than I do the snow angel. " Why don't we just do the castle and forget about the snow angel thing?" I asked looking at him as he grabbed his gloves from out of his pockets and slipped them on over his white hands that was beginning to turn red from the cold…

" Whatever you wanna do Kari." He said.

_ I hate those 'Whatever you wanna do' words! _ To me they always make me feel like I have to chose and that means that I could ruin it too! I hate choosing things!

" T.K why don't you decide for us!" I said feeling the snow landing on my head faster each time we stand there waiting.

" Why do you want me to decide? You do good at deciding things like this!"

I felt my eyes sink… " I don't like deciding either T.K!"

" Okay then… lets do the castle first." He said grabbing a handful of snow and packing it down on the ground…

I watched for a second… watching the boy on his knees…

" Kari… you going to help?" He asked looking up at me.

I shook my head… I must have been in some type of daze because he looked at me kind of awkward…

" Are you okay Kari?" He had asked.

" Yeah I'm fine T.K… just got caught in my thoughts that's all." I said kneeling down beside him grabbing a handful of snow myself…

As hours had passed or what seemed liked hours, I got up and looked at our work… I had to admit… for two inexperienced pre-teens we did pretty good! I looked at T.K who was roughing up some spare edges on the castle… I smiled and said, " I think this was a pretty good idea Takeru!"

He looked back at me and smiled… with his nose red and his cheeks pink he said, " I couldn't agree even more! But the bad thing is… what now! We're done with this now what can we do?" 

I looked around and grabbed a handful of snow and thrown it at the boy… I couldn't help but giggle as it hit him in the side…

He gave me a small grin and said, " Kari… this is payback!"

The words slipped off his lips as a small grin went across my lips…

I grabbed another handful and thrown it at him but missed… but as I missed my shot I got hit across the face hard, a impact that I never felt before… I grabbed my cheek and looked at T.K…

His blue eyes widen, " Kari I…"

I smiled weakly, this is one time when I can say… love hurts! " Its okay T.K." I said sheepishly as I watched him walk over to me…

I looked up into his eyes as his hands pushed away my hand that was holding my cheek and he looked at it and said, " I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He took his left hand out of his glove and stroked my cheek…

I swear I thought I seen sparks fly at the feeling of T.K's warm hands on my cheek…

" T.K I'm alright! It just tingles that's all!" I said almost in a whispered voice…

His touch made my eyes feel weak and tired and my thoughts grew drossy at every stroke his hands made on my face…

" Kari… I-." He paused…

" Its okay… if I wasn't okay I'd tell you." I said with a short grin going across my face.

He grinned weakly and nodded his head… Oh I wish I could ruffle my hands in his blond hair that had bits and pieces of small snow flakes in it…

" Lets go in T.K." I said turning my face away from his own, and began to walk slowly toward the door… I felt some tears fill my eyes but wouldn't let them fall… I wasn't upset with the snow hitting my cheek because well that's one thing that will go away… but the weird feeling inside me wont! Every time I'm around T.K I get this feeling that I wish would pass but it stays with me!

" Kari are you sure your okay? You look like your going to cry!" He said.

I choked back my tears, _no I'm not okay! I like you! _ My mind had kept repeating itself as if trying to tell me to tell him… " I- I just got some snow in my eyes that's all." I lied… hey what was I suppose to say! For crying out loud I'm only 11 years old! I shouldn't have these crazy feelings, these are some feelings that your suppose to have at Tai and Matt's age! Not mine! 

As I walked inside and shut the door behind myself I took my coat off and boots and such things and sat down in the kitchen… laying my head down on my arm watching T.K take his wet coat off… and then his shoes…

I raised my head from my arm and said, " You want some hot chocolate?"

He looked at me and shrugged…

I grabbed two cups and asked, "What's wrong T.K?" 

" The fact that you wont tell me what's wrong with you." He said in return that sound cold and hurt.

I sighed and putted the two cups down on the counter and looked down… " T.K if I could tell you what's wrong with me I would, but I can't… not yet any ways." 

" Why can't you tell me Kari? We've been good friends and your starting to push me away!" His voice was hurt let alone his heart… I had feelings for that blond hair cute boy since who knows when! But I can't come out and just tell him that, it would be to… weird!

" T.K… I'm sorry I've been pushing you away! Its just that well I've been thinking…" _ Oh no don't screw this one up know Kari…_ my mind kept saying.

" Thinking about what?" 

I looked down, " Well it's been a while since Tai and Matt left and I'm just getting nerves that's all." I said with a lie! I had to do it, there was no other option to chose from!

" Kari you told me not to be worried about them… so why are you worried about them now?" 

" Well… I don't know T.K there our brothers so why not worry about them?" I said.

He didn't say another word… he leaned back on one of the chairs and watched me while I poured warm milk into the cups and put some chocolate in it… 

I handed T.K a cup and sat down across from him… are mouths were shut besides to get a drink… this wasn't happening… this is all a dream! We had fun outside and now we both haven't made one attempt to talk to one another!

I sighed and putted the some what warm milk down and looked at him, " T.K this is enough! Listen we've been friends for a while and I…"

" Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Tai had said walking into the house with me not getting to finish my sentence, great… I had all the confidence to tell T.K how I really feel about him and then my goofy brother had to walk in on us! Can this day get any worse?

" The pizza place was closed so we got lunch meat instead!" Tai said laying a brown bag in front of me and T.K…

The day just got worse! Lunch meat… out of all things he got lunch meat! " Uh I think I'll pass. Um if you guys need me I'll be in my room." I said getting up walking away from them…

" What's bugging her?" I hear Matt asked…

He must of asked T.K because Tai wouldn't of known what was wrong with me… and I couldn't tell Tai either! He'd rat me out, and tease me for liking T.K!

I slowly closed the door behind myself and stretched my body out on my bed… looking out the window watching how the snow fell so softly that I was bound to fall asleep any moment…

My eyes grew weaker ever minute as I watched… 

" Kari?" 

My eyes flew open quickly as I sat up and looked at who said my name…

" Kari come out and eat something with us." T.K had said sitting down next to me on my bed…

" I'm not hungry." I said peering out of the window.

" Kari you're a very bad liar! You were the one hungry earlier and those two walked to get us something to eat!" He said looking at me.

" Not right now T.K." I said looking over at him.

" Kari in the kitchen what were you going to tell me?" He asked.

I felt my heart bet faster… I felt my mouth grow dry, my hands felt clammy and I felt like I was going to stop breathing just because I can't tell the guy I like that I like him…

" T.K… I like you." I blurted it out, I felt good doing it too I watched to see what his expression would be…

" Well Kari I hope you do! We've been friends for a while!" He said with a small grin.

I frowned, " Not in that way! I mean I like you T.K." I felt my cheeks grow warm and a smile was beginning to form on my face…

T.K looked at me for a minute and his eyes widen, " Oh-OH! Well I-I like you too! I've liked you for a little while now! I was afraid that you might not like me the same way I liked you." He said with a small bit of pink appearing across his cheek.

" T.K… why didn't you tell me?" I asked.

" Well! What am I suppose to say! I love you? Ops… that came out wrong." He said.

" You love me?" I asked with confusion.

" Well… yeah I guess."

He guessed! That's better than… wait a second!…" What do you mean you guess?"

" I mean… I don't know! Kari I'm only 11! I'm not old enough to understand what love is yet! But when your around me I feel…"

" Strange?" I said feeling in that empty gap.

" Yeah! How do you know?"

I grinned…

" Kari what are you thinking?" he asked looking at me with a worried look on his face…

I bent over and kissed him on the cheek… I was wanting to do that for a while now and I finally got my chance to say… ' I love you!'

__

The end!!

****

Author note: Yeah I know… its not much of a story, so tell me if I should do another short Kawaii story! Thanks!

~*Courage*~


End file.
